


I Think He Knows

by LittleSparrow69



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Time, M/M, Neil/The Protagonist, POV Protagonist, POV Second Person, Post-Canon, bottom neil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26427193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSparrow69/pseuds/LittleSparrow69
Summary: He looks impossibly young in sleep. Nothing like the cunning and capable man you know him to be. And he is. Neil is everything you trained him to be.
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 73





	I Think He Knows

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文-普通话 國語 available: [我觉得他知道](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26504074) by [osdom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/osdom/pseuds/osdom)



> This is likely the only thing I will write for this fandom but I needed to get it out of my head. Loved the movie but found it utterly confusing and complex. These two though...worth the price of admission for sure. 
> 
> Title is from a song of the same by Taylor Swift.

You love him. If Neil were to open his eyes at that very moment – he would see the depths of just how much. You feel it in your bones. The ache of what he’s come to mean to you. How deeply he’s settled himself within your very soul. 

You can’t tell him. It wouldn’t be fair. 

He looks impossibly young in sleep. Nothing like the cunning and capable man you know him to be. And he is. Neil is everything you trained him to be. You trust him with your life. You trust him with your past. Your faith in him is absolute. 

You didn’t expect this though…or perhaps you did. It seems inevitable now that you’re here. Sheets twisted and wrecked, the smell of sex lingering in the air. The soft sound of his breathing. 

You watch him unabashedly, free to look your fill. Awake, Neil’s beauty is obvious and intoxicating. It draws you in. Like this, his boyish features appear fragile…bordering on innocent, despite the strength of character that make him the clear choice for this mission. It makes you wish there was another way. 

There isn’t. You can’t. You won’t. And Neil wouldn’t want you to. 

You never thought to find love...only to have to let it go. For the fate of the world no less. 

Neil stirs. Hair tousled and falling into his face. An hour ago you had a fistful of it as he writhed beneath you. Beautiful and desperate. Now, you brush it back. Gentle. Loving. 

Your touch is all it takes to rouse him.

Neil’s eyes open in a wash of gray-blue and for a moment they are a reflection of yours. Everything you feel is there and you think he knows. You blink… and it’s gone. 

His smirk is lazy and beguiling. Neil doesn’t call you on watching him sleep. Instead he wraps a hand around the back of your neck and pulls you in. 

You take him slowly this time. Savoring every inch of skin, every whimper, every moan. You bring him to the edge, and pull him back, again and again…until he is trembling in need and beyond words. The sound he makes when you finally allow release will haunt you in the months to come. It’s breathtaking to watch, to feel, as he falls apart in your arms. 

Your eyes water. Neil is tight and perfect around you. You can’t help but breathe his name when you come. 

He dozes again later. Sprawled and sweaty on your chest. You don’t want to let go. But you will.

You kiss the top of his head and hold him. Grateful for the moment, fleeting though it may be. 

You think back. Your younger self was brash and confident. You didn’t trust easily but you were intuitive and open-minded. You're self-aware enough to realize that you found him attractive almost immediately. You will again. 

Neil is loyal to a fault. Genuine. Sincere. You can’t imagine a version of you that doesn’t fall for him. And therein lays the first twinge of concern. Because while future you would not sacrifice the world for one man…past you has just enough arrogance to think you can have your cake and eat it too. 

You have to trust him. And you do. Neil knows the stakes and his loyalty is to this version of you. 

You think back to that moment when your eyes met, Neil sleepy and vulnerable. Exposed. 

You love him. 

You think he knows. 

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Totally canon if you want it to be. Me? I like to think The Protagonist we see in the movie does manage to find a way to have his cake and eat it too <3


End file.
